Ironblood Dinner: Bad Romance Advice and Ramblings
by Vision Rebirth
Summary: Set after Cold Steel II and two months before III. Ashen Chevalier and National Hero of the Erebonian Empire, Rean Schwarzer, attends dinner with the Blood and Iron Chancellor himself. What awaits him consists of bad romance advice, nigh drunk ramblings and a general desire of getting out of the dinning hall ASAP. Contains spoilers for both the Erebonia and Crossbell arcs.


_So, this is my first time tackling a Sen no Kiseki / Cold Steel fanfic or anything related to The Eiyuu Densetsu Series. Timeline wise, this is set a month or two before Sen no Kiseki 3 starts, which Falcom has confirmed is September of Septian Year 1206. So, hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. Essentially, Osborne is often painted as a gray antagonist and I want to humanize him for this short one-shot fic...through bad romance advice and awkward dad conversations. Mind you, this will contain spoilers not only from Cold Steel 1-2 but also from the Crossbell games, Zero and Ao no Kiseki as both arcs are intertwined with each other._

* * *

 _ **Ironblood Dinner: Bad Romance Advice and Ramblings**_

Date: Septian Year 1206. Designated place of meeting: Valflame Palace. Time of arrival: 19:30 approximately. Mission Briefing: Dinner was ready to be served.

"I hope you have been faring well, my son. Rufus has given me exceptional reports of your given duties in Crossbell. Your actions continue to honour our glorious empire, keep that in mind!" A strong and hardened voice greeted enthusiastically.

"Here we go again," was 19 years old Rean Schwarzer's initial mental response as he sat himself down on the massive dinning room table somewhere on the fifth floor of Valflame Palace.

Although the palace was home to the Imperial Family, it served as the main base of operations for not only the Imperial Government and its key figures. So it made sense for there to be dinning facilities and bedrooms for these high ranking individuals.

As such, Rean grew accustomed to Valflame Palace's layouts due to his frequent visits…and scheduled dinners with his biological father and the Imperial Chancellor of Erebonia himself: Gilliath Osborne.

"I've been doing fine, thank you very much," Rean responded immediately with succinct precision while his gaze remained icy yet cordial. "My division and the RMP managed to secure a building in Crossbell's outskirts used for rebel operations but unfortunately we found nobody to question or take into custody."

"That shouldn't be too big of a set-back quite frankly," the muscularly built chancellor mused. He snapped his fingers as indication for the butlers to bring them a bottle of Heimdallr's finest wine. "Troublesome, unproductive riff raff cannot escape forever. They will either be brought to justice or meet the end of an orbal gun if so they wish."

Rean shrugged quietly, refusing to comment any further on the Blood and Iron Chancellor's brutal humor. It wasn't as if the people he was ordered to arrest were inherently horrible or vile individuals. In fact, he found himself envying the rebels to an extent. The likes of ex-police officers such as Lloyd Bannings simply fought to protect what they believed in. He sometimes contemplated whether or not they would have become good friends during better circumstances.

At the end of day, Rean was an Erebonian citizen and military officer above everything else. Personal ideals be damned at this point. If keeping the Calvard Republic at bay meant having Crossbell comfortably placed under the Erebonian wing then so be it. Garrelia Fortress was no more and he had to continue facing that reality.

Being an officer under Governor General Rufus Albarea wasn't something he considered himself completely proud of but it wasn't as if the empire treated the denizens of Crossbell like 2nd rate citizens. In fact, Rufus's saw skyrocketing popularity with his leadership among the people as a result of its flourishing economy and decreasing crime rate.

Oddly enough, the Bracer Branch over at the city was kept open. Perhaps both the Blood and Iron Chancellor alongside the Jade Rook chose to play it safe and keep their influence existing there to a moderate amount as not to upset the Crossbellian public. Not that it mattered to the Resistance who to this day continued their efforts to liberate their homeland.

"Well, you seem to be in a quiet mood. Is there something on your mind, my son?" Osborne asked almost immediately while the butler poured him his glass of wine. "You haven't touched the appetizer yet."

"My apologies," Rean replied, taking a sip right after. "I just have a lot in my mind. My schedule's usually packed but I can assure you that my appetite hasn't depleted."

"Great to hear then!" Osborne raised his voice again shortly before cutting upon his slice of rye bread. "My parents always used to tell me: eat! Eat to become strong and to keep fighting on! For the sake of this magnificent empire! I heeded their words and sure enough…"

The mention of the Chancellor's parents rung alarm bells into Rean. He was most certainly interested in learning more of his true lineage. Despite this, he didn't find himself viewing Osborne as a father as much as he was simply his overly enthusiastic boss playing favorites. Or rather: playing with the likes of a toy hero such as the "Ashen Chevalier". Rean being the son of the Chancellor had not been made public knowledge…yet, according to what Lechter told him at least. However, to this day he continued to identify as a Schwarzer of Ymir.

"Speaking of which…Where did you grow up exactly?" Rean questioned just after finishing his soup. The inquiry came out so suddenly but he couldn't help but be curious. One of his closest friends was the son of the current Imperial Governor so it wouldn't have hurt to ask.

"I spent most of my youth here in Heimdallr. Just like my good friend, Governor Regnitz." Osbourne answered as the butlers took away their empty appetizer dishes, bowls and bread baskets. "As you may know, I studied over at Thors just like you and your fellow classmates did. At age 19, I enlisted into the Erebonian Military. That much should be obvious."

Rean nodded in understanding, refusing to press his inquiries further. It was a no-brainer as to what military record the Chancellor was most famous for. The Hundred Days War with Liberl was something that not even Erebonian citizens found themselves too proud of. As such, the young military officer didn't feel too inclined to continue on. He had enough swirling thoughts on his plate. He didn't need to add another chunk of doom and gloom into the picture.

Everything seemed like dinner would run smoothly as usual. A brief conversation during the appetizer course. A bit of casual banter during the main course and some closing conversation when dessert came into play. Deep down he wanted to dinner over with. The sooner his business with the Chancellor was finished, the sooner he could see "her" over at Crossbell.

Dinner went on as usual with both father and son partaking on a new roasted fowl recipe that became popular among both Crossbellian natives and Erebonian over at Crossbell. It was at that moment where Osborne fired his own proverbial Railway Canons at his son.

"Rean, my boy. Are you seeing somebody right now?"

The question alone almost resulted to Rean taking a moment to stop chewing his piece of roasted fowl but he carried on like usual, slowly swallowing the piece of cooked bird down his gullet. What the actual hell was all that rung into the 20 years old Ashen Chevalier. Why this topic and why now? Osborne only seemed concern with him carrying out his duties without question or objection. Now he wanted in on his love life.

Rean could swallow his pride and silently work to ensure the well being of his empire but the thought of somebody like Osborne having full dibs on his much more private affairs was not reassuring at the slightest. Taking orders as long as they remained humane and rationale? Sure thing. Having the Blood and Iron Chancellor suddenly try and be some awkward wing man for his romantic affairs? He would rather have Valimar do that.

"Why do you ask exactly?" Rean calmly replied back as he began cutting his fourth piece of roasted fowl.

"No reason in particular," Osborne remarked as he signified for the butlers to bring over a pitcher of water. "I am quite genuinely curious. You are my son after all by blood and what better way to demonstrate such a fact than meeting the woman who may mother my grandchildren one day."

Grandchildren?! Holy shit, this guy was actually serious. The thought of Osborne going as far as thinking of becoming a grandfather let alone endorsing the idea of Rean fathering children transformed the atmosphere into something even more awkward than it already was. I mean sure, Rean did dabble on the possibility of starting a family at some point in the future but it didn't change the fact he was still an up and coming military officer. Not to mention it was only recent that he turned 20 years old. He certainly had plenty of things in mind but having kids was not one of them.

"Well, we'll save that subject for another day. So Rean, who are you seeing? Your pale silence is enough as an answer. You dont have to delve into the topic if you aren't comfortable. We can simply save that for another day."

"To hell with saving that for another day!" was Rean's immediate mental train of thought. Although it didn't sit well for Rean to casually discuss his love life in front of a man he didn't place that much trust on, he knew very well that Osborne would just bring it up another day.

Or worse: he thought of possibility of him sending somebody like Millium or Altina to spy on their occasional meet up dates. Rean did not feel like testing Osborne's authoritarian prowess by seeing whether or not they would be dispatched for romantic spy work of all things.

In the end, Rean chose to bite the bullet.

"Yes…I am actually," Rean calmly uttered out after finishing 3/4s of his main course. "We technically professed our feelings over a year ago…but we still keep in touch regularly."

"Hoooohhh…As expected…you are a man of the empire, Rean!" Osborne declared proudly while clapping his hand once to order the butler to provide another type of luxurious wine bottle onto the table ASAP. "You pride our nation's glorious heritage and you also fight for that same person's sake! Such is the classical, hardboiled romance of the Erebonian Military Man!"

Rean couldn't help but almost laugh, keyword: almost. The sight of Osborne shower him with praise like an almost drunk patron over at a bar in Crossbell amused him as much as it weirded him out.

"Now…Who is the lucky young lady who is gracious enough of your burning devotion?"

Rean hesitated for a slight split second. He knew what was coming the moment he took Osborne's bait. Alas, both as an adult and as a soldier to the empire, he had to take responsibility. The young Ashen Chevalier was all but prepared for the full blown mood whiplash that was to take place once he uttered out his lover's identity.

"Sara Valestein of the Bracer Guild." Rean braced for impact. Sara's distaste for the Chancellor was all but too obvious. After all, he was the man who single handedly diffused much of the Guild's influence in Heimdallr. However, one could argue that Sara felt "a teensy bit" indebted to the Chancellor. It was him who gave her the chance to guide her cherished students and her current lover in to fine adults.

"How daring, my son! I knew you would be into older women than school girls." Osborne commented while slightly stroking his beard. "Miss Valestein and I may have our difference but she is a law abiding individual. So I'm sure you two only started seeing each other more after graduation?"

"That's right." Rean answered as the butlers took away their cleaned out plates in order to make way for dessert.

It was on the night before New Years Eve back in 1204. The at-the-time leader of Class VII professed his feelings for the older woman and her valiant qualities over at their dorm building. While they didn't start seeing each other until after he graduated earlier this year, Sara returned his feelings despite her default preference for old, rugged but dandy men. That evening was what Rean remembers as one of the happiest in his 20 years alive.

After graduating earlier this year, Rean and Sara began slowly seeing each other when their schedules were generous on them. Granted, the couple had done nothing too intimate yet.

Their much earlier dates started off as simple outings over at local bars which Sara was familiar with. Rean was now legal to drink but he found himself doing so in moderation compared to his much more booze-loving girlfriend. Most of their conversations focused on Rean's current work in Crossbell, Sara's return as a Bracer, their friends, their family, their worries, etc. Half the time, these earlier dates ended with him helping the drunk Bracer back home to whichever inn or lodging she was staying at depending on the town.

Other than that, Rean and Sara both remained in-touch whether or not through some kind of letter, memo or communication calls from their new ARCUS II prototype orbment models.

As the months progressed, a lot of their dates became much more varied. At one point, Rean had opted to take Sara around Crossbell's famous Mishelam Wonderland which saw much of its current funding at the hands of the Reinford Company following the Crois Family's falling out. While theme parks weren't what Sara called her type of thing, she oddly found herself enjoying. Rean speculates that half the reason was because of the food and another being Sara getting a kick out of watching Prince Olivert dancing with a Mishy horde during his occasional visits to the territory.

Other times, they simply conducted missions together during rare chances where the Bracers' and Imperial Army's interests diverged. One example being the raiding of deserted abandoned D G Cult hideouts for further evidence or clues on cultist remnants abroad or their past potential victims. While the Bracers and regional authorities have since snuffed out the cult long ago, the Imperial Government didn't want to take chances. This was in light of the Railway Military Police also coordinating to shutting down remnant mafia operations within Crossbell State.

On separate occasions, the couple would simply enjoy each others company on an outing in places such as Bareahard - which has seen an increase of tourist activity thanks to Duke Jusis Albarea's reforms.

As Rean slowly delved into these blissful thoughts, Osborne grinned while dropping a second proverbial Railway Canon shot.

"So…how 'far' are you two into your special bond? Or as you young people like to say it in that trendy lingo around the capital: have you gotten past 'first base' my son?"

Rean did all could humanely possible to keep calm as he had almost knocked over his sliced cheesecake out of the small dessert plate. Holy shitting Aidios sitting on a sleeping Mishy. This was not good.

"Is he actually fucking serious?" Rean felt himself sinking into his mental purgatory. He suddenly had immediate regrets telling him about his relationship.

"No…we haven't done anything too serious," he answered, sighing almost. It wasn't as if their relationship didn't have any fire within it. Simply put, both the Ashen Chevalier and Purple Lightning were busy with their obligations but romantic intimacy was never out of their line of thought. Just it took lower priorities.

At most, the two have held hands together during dates and recently, she had kissed Rean on the lips good night after taking her home via his Orbal Bike. However, nothing lewd or intense had come up.

"Just by your expression alone I can tell that you haven't made much progress in that regard." Osborne interrupted Rean in his mental safe place. Having finished his cheesecake and coffee, there was nothing else that could interrupt the Blood and Iron Chancellor. "Rean, my son! You must take initiative eventually! Lovers expect a burning sense of desire and initiative from their significant other! If you simply keep things vanilla, Miss Valestein might even think you dont see her much as a woman!"

"Kill me now," Rean deadpanned mentally.

"Let me tell you, son! Back in my day, men were expected to be feisty and ready for action in the name of their beloved! Dont just be mild, be spicy! As a Bracer, Miss Valestein has probably had her share of daring and peril filled escapades. Give her something that puts those adventures into shame!"

"Seriously, Aidios please get me out of here," Rean came close to sinking his face deep into his hands as Osborne continued to ramble on.

"Just look at the fourth son of the Hyarms House. You mention his unyielding passion towards your adoptive little sister! If you had as much passion as him, you would truly have Miss Valestein wrapping her arms around you even tighter!"

"For fuck's sake, Crow didn't avenge his hometown and now you want to give me this outdated macho man advice?" Rean groaned internally.

"If you want a specific example, then let me tell you of my own romantic escapades during my youth and…"

"STOP! CEASE AND DESIST! ABORT OPERATION!" Rean thought grimly.

In what seemed to be a coincidental miracle, his ARCUS II device rang to indicate an incoming communication. It was coming from Rufus according to the newly implemented screen. Osborne stopped and nodded, indicating Rean to answer the device.

"Thank you, Rufus!" Rean breathed a sighed of relief before answering the call.

"Rean. This is Rufus speaking. I apologize for interrupting your father-son bonding time but I have received new information from Captain Claire. The RMP has located a building which is secretly smuggling ARCUS II units and orbal weapons for the Crossbellian Resistance. You alongside Claire and the RMP are to raid the facility."

"I'm on my way," Rean answered with a cool, militaristic tone in his voice.

"Good. In addition, Randy Orlando of the rebel forces according to intel is among the suspected parties involved. You and Captain Claire should keep precise caution. He is very capable as you know."

"I'm well aware and thanks Rufus," he replied, recalling the Son of the War God's powerful capabilities which drew both fighters at a tie during one combat skirmish.

"I will be heading to a meeting over now. Aidios speed, Rean." Rufus concluded before hanging up.

"Well…I better be on my way," Rean quickly excused himself after finishing his cup of coffee. "I'll be seeing you next week."

"Do take care Rean," Osborne stated his farewells for the night. "And…if you're up to the wild and daring stories of my romantic youth, I'm always here."

"Screw. That. Shit." Rean quietly mused internally as he left the dinning room. He would much rather have a fight against Randy Orlando going full power than even spending a second on the Chancellor's questionable stories. In spite of all that, he couldn't help but feel somewhat less tense during that awkward conversation at dinner. For a second there…the Blood and Iron Chancellor did truly seem like a father.

Somewhat. Rean chuckled to himself, knowing full well that he would take Teo Schwarzer's fatherly advice over Osborne's.

"And for the record, Patrick is going nowhere near Elise. Passion or no passion!" Rean said aloud before exiting the dinning room completely.

As the butlers and helpers cleared off the table. Osborne smiled somewhat. "Feels like looking at me from 30 years ago in a mirror."

Needless to say, Claire Rieveldt and Rean Schwarzer successfully shut down the rebel weapon smuggling operation but not before meeting a stalemate against Randy Orlando who proceeded to tease the latter about treating "that hot Bracer in town you're seeing" well. That story is for another day, however.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
